A. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic circuit arrangement for receiving low frequency electromagnetic waves, having an inductor acting as an antenna for generating a low frequency receive signal, having a first receiver connected to the inductor for decoding a first component of the receive signal and having a second receiver connected to the inductor for decoding a second component of the receive signal.
B. Background of the Invention
From current practice an electronic circuit arrangement for receiving low frequency electromagnetic waves is known, having an inductor acting as an antenna that generates a low frequency electrical receive signal, corresponding to the received electromagnetic waves, that is fed to a plurality of differently designed receivers for decoding, so that only one inductor is necessary for a plurality of receivers. Decoding is understood here to be processing of the receive signal so that useful information can be extracted. In this case, the receivers can be built so that each of them processes a specific component of the receive signal. In this manner, a significant space saving can be obtained compared to solutions in which each receiver has its own antenna. This applies particularly in the low frequency range, which is understood to be a frequency range from 20 kHz to 250 kHz, because the inductors suited for this range have a considerable size.
However, if the components of the receive signal to be processed by the different receivers have very different voltage values, it is possible that the voltage resistance of one of the receivers is such low that it is damaged by the component of the receive signal intended for another receiver. This can occur in particular when the components trace back to different transmitting devices.